


Men Who Are Fighting to be Warm

by GG_and_MM



Series: Shelter From the Storm 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is back, and he's brought his gorgeous younger brother along. Your life is in danger, but with the Winchester's around a girl's gotta have a good time, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to When Darkness Was a Virtue. Written by Gabe's Girl. Beta'd by Miss Moose
> 
> Title and lyrics from Bob Dylan's Shelter From The Storm

_And if I pass this way again, you can rest assured_  
_I'll always do my best for her, on that I give my word_  
_In a world of steel-eyed death, and men who are fighting to be warm_  
_Come in, she said, I'll give ya shelter from the storm_  
Bob Dylan

\---------------------------------------

That evening you're sitting across from Sam and Dean. They showed up earlier than what you expected, with pizza and beer.   They've been trying to explain what _The Thing_ is. It's ancient. The oldest thing they've come across other than some powerful Gods. It hibernates for centuries, and then wakes to feed; always feeding on women. Apparently, it doesn't matter if they're single, but they do have to be alone. Sam and Dean mention several women in the city who've been killed in the last few weeks. A couple were married, but all were home alone at night. One thing the news didn't mention was that all the women were _pleasuring themselves_. Sam's face is Crimson red when he tells you this detail and Dean can't help a little smirk at his brother's embarrassment. 

Whatever _The Thing_ is, (they called it by a name but you can't begin to pronounce it), it feeds off a woman's sexual energy. Essentially sucking them dry. Usually about 10 women in total, from what the lore says, over about 6 weeks, and then it's gone again.   "So what are you going to do?" you ask, "How do you kill it?"  


 Sam and Dean glance at each other.  


 "Well that's the thing," Dean says, "we can't kill it."  


 You look at him. _What are they doing here if they can't get rid of it?_  

Sam is looking at you now. "We can't kill it, not that we know of. But we can send it into hibernation early. It's our only hope of saving its next victims. We think you're a potential victim. We're hoping you can help us."   
  
You don't like the sound of that. You look from Sam to Dean, who's staring at you intently. He's trying to read something in your face but you don't know what. And looking him directly in the eye is a bit unsettling to you. You've been trading glances all night but not making direct eye contact. You have no idea what he thinks of you after what happened last night. You shouldn't really care, you're sure he's not sticking around for long, but you don't want him to think badly of you. You haven't been alone with him since they arrived though, so you haven't been able to gauge what he's thinking very well.    
  
You look back to Sam, who's glancing back and forth between you and Dean. If he had any doubt that you two slept together it's gone now. And you don't care, he can think what he wants.    
  
"What are you asking me to do?" You ask him flatly.  He seems a little taken aback by your tone.

"Well," he starts, "we uh. We need to lure it here. It didn't kill last night, probably because you were......... not alone." He's choosing his words carefully. "We need to draw it here. There is a spell and a weapon, I say the chant and Dean stabs it and it should be gone."

You don't much care for that _"should be"_ in there, but you're distracted by Dean pulling something out of a duffle bag. It's large and twisted like a Ram's horn, but it almost looks like it's made of stone and metal mixed. He sits it on your coffee table. Something about it is garish and just wrong. 

"It's a penis," Dean says proudly. 

"Excuse me? What the hell?!" you bark out and both brothers collapse into laughter. "A penis from WHAT exactly?!" They're still laughing and Dean looks at you with a smile that knocks your socks off. 

"The lore says it's from a Centaur," Sam says, "but obviously we can't prove that. We just know it's what everything we can find says to use."   
  
That's enough of an answer for you. There's not much else to say about it really. Although you wish Dean would put the giant penis back in the bag. 

You look at Sam then. He's handsome in his own right. Younger than Dean. Smart, quiet, tall. You're sure he has no trouble with the ladies when he puts effort into it. 

"So what are you asking me to do?" you say to Sam.  
  
 His face is red again and he looks at Dean, who's not helping him. 

"We need you to..... Well, we're hoping you'll be willing to, um....... masturbate. It's the sure-fire way to draw this thing in. We'll be there the whole time; we won't let anything happen to you, we promise."

You put your hand up; he's talking too fast and you didn't catch much after _masturbate_ anyway.  You're looking at Sam, who's staring a hole through the coffee table. 

"So you guys are asking me to masturbate with you in the room?" 

He nods. 

You look at Dean, who boldly stares back. You recognize that heat in his eyes and it hits you in the pit of your stomach. 

"If it only preys on women who are alone, why do you think it will come if you guys are there?"  
  
Dean doesn't answer at first, and Sam is still staring at the table. Finally he says, "It's marked you. Probably because you're attractive, desirable by men. And from what we understand it goes after women with a strong sexual aura. It pulls more energy from them. It will be distracted, especially if you're aroused. If we're hidden from view it won't register our presence."  
  
 It's your turn to blush. You hold his eyes for a moment and then look back at Sam. He's looking at you now, straight at you. He really is handsome, and he knows it too. He's more reserved than Dean, but that look in his eyes tells you that if he had been here last night you would have had just as much fun. Dean is watching this moment between you and Sam, he doesn't seem angry or jealous, more like amused.   You're not looking at either one of them now, just lost in your thoughts. It's not that you haven't done that in front of men before, but those were totally different situations each time. This will be scary, and not arousing in the least, and quite honestly you don't want to do it. But you can see you're their best chance. _How else can they be sure to lure it in?_ And wouldn't you feel responsible if other women died because you were being a baby? The brothers are quiet, they seem to realize this is going to take some time to process.  
  
 You stand up. "I need to go to the bathroom."


	2. Chapter 2

  You hide in the bathroom for a few minutes, just to catch your breath. _What is happening to your life?_ Twenty-four hours ago you were normal, and now...

When you open the door, Dean is sitting on the end of your bed. You shut the door behind you and lean back against it.  
  
 "I'm really sorry," he says,"I know this is really fucked up, but I'm hoping you'll help us." He pauses and looks at the floor, then back at you. "Will you help us?" 

His voice is soft, deep, and he looks sad. He stands up and walks to you. He's taller than you, you hadn't noticed that last night. You look up at his face. _God, he's beautiful._ He leans down and kisses you. A quick kiss, then he leans back and looks at you. You don't say anything; you know he's waiting for an answer. 

He leans in and kisses you again. It only takes a second and things are heating up. He's pushing you back into the door and he's got your face in his hands, you're running your hands up under the back of his shirt just to feel skin. He pulls back, he puts his hand at the base of your throat. He's not choking you, but he's _so_ in your space. He's looking at you like he wants to eat you. It's almost unnerving, and you run your nails down his back. He closes his eyes and groans, he reaches back and grabs your wrists in his hands. He pins your arms above your head. He's kissing you so hard and he presses his knee between your legs. You're shamelessly humping his leg, so turned on in just a matter of minutes.   There's a soft knock on the door and you know it's Sam. Dean pulls away and rubs his hands down his face, " _Jesus Christ."_

He turns away and you say just one word, "Yes." He looks at you and takes your face in his hands again, he kisses your forehead. And he crosses the room to open the door to Sam.  
  
 "I'm sorry guys, but if this is happening tonight we should get a move on. It's after dark and it should be moving around by now," Sam says.  
  
 "Ok, yeah. What do I need to do?" you ask.  
  
 "We're just going to grab what we need from the living room, you get comfortable," he says, and they walk out.    
  
You sit on the edge of your bed. _Ok, well you're at least turned on now, that helps._ But the more you think about the situation the faster that fades. You open the drawer on your bedside table and grab your favorite vibrator and some warming lube. You might as well pull out all the stops. Sam and Dean walk back in and see what's in your hands, Sam turns away and Dean smiles. They've both taken off their long sleeve shirts and they're standing there in t-shirts. 

_Shout out to their genetics, these are some gorgeous men. At least there's that._     
  
"Ok, we're going to have to be out of sight," Sam is saying as he looks around the room. "I'll hide behind the door, Dean you can crouch beside the dresser. It should keep you hidden enough." Dean just nods, he's holding the giant penis in his hand. It's strangely comical and you laugh, both of them looking at you like you're crazy. "I'm sorry, I think I'm losing it." It's all you can say. The laughter fades and the guys are moving into their spots. "I'll shut the light off but we'll leave the door open so there's a little light from the hall," Sam says. He flips the switch and you're bathed in darkness.   You pull the blankets back and lay down. _Ok. How are you going to do this?_ You can hear the guys shifting around, you pull the blankets up over you.   
  
_Should you take your clothes off? Do you need to be naked?_ You could ask, but it seems like a stupid question. You slip your clothes off under the blankets and let them fall on the floor beside the bed. You take a deep breath and let it out. _Here goes nothing._   You're staring at the ceiling and you slide your hand down your belly between your legs, lightly touching the inside of your thighs. Your fingers glide over the outside. Your other hand is sliding across your chest, across your breasts and your nipples. This isn't so bad. Imagining Dean, watching from a few feet away and not being able to touch you, is kinda hot. You're starting to forget the whole purpose of this-- what's coming. 

You grab the vibrator and put a little lube on the tip. You start by running it across the outside of your pussy. _God, it feels good._ You want to shove it in there, but you're trying to go slow, make this last. You gradually slide it in more and more, running it up and down, from your clit down to your opening. Up and down, up and down. Putting more and more pressure on your clit each time. Slow, gradual. The vibration feels amazing. Your other hand is on your tits, lightly brushing your nipples. Your hips are starting to slide around, you can't help it, and a little moan escapes. 

You hear a soft sound behind the door. _Sam_. Oh yes, you imagine it's Sam's mouth on your nipple and you squeeze it lightly. Another sound escapes, you can't help it. The vibrator is slick and the lube has warmed up, it's so hot and swollen down there. You can hear wet sounds. You hips are grinding against the vibrator and you push it against your clit. You're getting close to coming as you push the tip of the vibrator inside and pull it out, pushing it back to your clit again. You start a rhythm like this, just the tip in, pressing the vibrations against your clit, pinch your nipples. Your orgasm is getting closer, and then you hear the bedroom door click shut.   Shit, you forgot what was happening. Sam is saying something in another language and you hear a hissing sound. You sit up, something is close, very close, but you can't see it. You can feel it though. It feels like it's sucking all the air out of the room. Sam's voice is getting louder and you hear a wet, sharp sound. There's an ear piercing screech and what sounds like an implosion and it's over. The air is back in the room. You can breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone turns on the lamp beside your bed and it's blinding after the darkness. You're sitting up with the vibrator still in your hand, the blankets have fallen down and you're totally exposed, nipples hard. Dean is looking at you and he pulls his shirt over his head, kicks his boots off. He's on you in a second, grabbing your hair and pulling your head back to kiss you. 

Sam moves toward the door and Dean pulls back. "Sit down Sam," he growls out. Sam looks at you over his shoulder. Dean pushes you down on the bed and drops his mouth to your nipple, your head falls back. You don't care if Sam is watching. "I said sit down, Sammy," Dean says.   Sam turns and sits in the chair beside the dresser, about 5 feet away to your right. Dean stands up and you can see the outline of his erection through his jeans, he unbuttons them and slips them off, but leaves his boxer briefs on for now. He lays on top of you and puts a hand behind up your head. His body is pressed the full length against yours. He's kissing you, taking little nips at your bottom lip, and he has his knee between your legs again. You're trying to move against it but his weight is limiting your movement, on purpose. 

He raises up slightly and shifts down, taking a nipple in his mouth again. You're trying harder to move your hips, wanting some friction between your legs. You're clutching at his arms and you turn your head to see Sam staring at you. There's heat in his eyes, he's enjoying this show, there's no doubt. Dean is sliding lower, his whiskers rub your lower belly and you close your eyes. He licks up the slit but doesn't push his tongue in and your legs are slightly closed. You want to spread them but he has his arms beside your hips and he's still controlling your movement. He licks again, slow, and you feel the stubble from his chin. _God, you want your legs apart_. You're trying to push against his arms and after what feels like five minutes of torture, he gives. 

You spread your legs and he circles your clit with his tongue. You moan, you can't help it. You open your eyes again and there's Sam, he's unbuckling his belt. 

You can't escape these brothers, they're in your head. 

Sam looks away from your eyes to stare at your tits, they're bouncing slightly because you're trying to grind against Dean's mouth. You reach down and take them in your hands, pinching your nipples between your fingers. Sam looks back to your eyes. He never looks away from your face as he unzips his jeans. He slightly raises off the chair and grabs his jeans on the front of his thighs, pulling them down just enough. He's not wearing underwear and as his dick moves free of the fabric, he's still watching your face. He's big. And his _dick_ is big. It's longer and thicker than any you've ever had and you can't look away from it. You can't imagine what it would feel like. 

Dean is moving up your body now, kissing his way up. He rests his mouth by your ear and whispers, "I'm gonna make you beg."

You're still looking at Sam. Dean grabs your chin and turns your face to him, "Did you hear me? I'm gonna make you _beg_ me to let you come."  He's moving down again and he slides his face between your legs. He starts circling your clit with his tongue again, letting you spread your legs wide. Just when a rhythm starts he changes, moves his tongue with pressure and gentle sucking on your clit. You start grinding your hips and he changes again, small lapping licks from your opening to your clit, and your hips are moving constantly. It's frustrating and exquisite at the same time. You look over to Sam and he wraps his hand around his dick. _Oh God._

Dean knows you're looking at Sam, and he wants your attention back. He sticks his middle finger in you, buries it to the second knuckle, and starts pressure on your clit again with his mouth. You've never been this wet in your life, you swear it has to be dripping, and you're trying so hard to fuck his hand. "Please Dean, please...." He raises up and looks at you. He wipes his mouth on the back of his arm and crawls up your body. 

He took his underwear off at some point, you have no idea when that happened, and his dick is rock hard. You've got your legs spread and your knees up, wanting him inside you so much it hurts. He takes your hands and pins them above your head. He has the head of his dick against your opening and you're whimpering, trying to move your hips and get him inside. He pushes your head to the side so you're looking at Sam. 

He leans down to your ear and says, "I'm going to fuck you in the ass. I want your pussy tight for Sam, okay?" Sam is looking at you, straight in your eyes, and Dean takes a hand and turns you back to face him. His eyes are so green in the soft light, "Okay?" he asks again, and you nod yes.  
  
 "You're gonna make me come _first,_ " you say to Dean.  
  
 He's still looking in your eyes, "Am I?" he asks. "And how am I going to do that?"  
  
 "With that filthy mouth of yours."  
  
 He smiles a wicked smile, lets go of your hands and slides down again.

"Look at me," Sam says.  
  
 You turn your head and stare at him. Dean settles down between your thighs and he's not wasting any time. You've been so close to coming it's not gonna take you long. He presses his tongue to your clit and slides his finger in you. This time there's no teasing, he knows what you like and he goes to work. Three small circles around your clit and then pressure, pressure, pressure. Over and over and over, the whole time he's fucking you with his finger, in and out, in and out. You want to move but you don't want to change the feeling so you try to hold still and close your eyes.  
  
 "Keep your eyes open," Sam says.  
  
 You open your eyes and watch him. He's looking up and down your body. His eyes move from Dean's face, buried between your legs, up to your stomach, over your tits, and to your face. Then he slides his eyes down again. He still has his hand around his cock and he starts slowly jacking, up and down. It's seriously turning you on, as if you weren't already. 

Dean is getting you close and he knows it. He slides his hands under your ass and raises you up just slightly so he can put more pressure on your clit. You can feel it building, feel his breath, his tongue, see Sam, you're close. You're trying to keep your eyes open, Sam's eyes are half closed watching your face. Your breath is coming in short bursts and you can't hold your hips still now, you're making soft noises and Sam is speeding up jacking his cock. Dean shoves two finger in you and puts hard pressure on your clit and suddenly you're spiraling up and over, shaking and gasping. You close your eyes because you just can't help it. It rocks you hard and Dean slows down. The inside of your thighs are quivering and you can feel a flush over your chest and face.   Sam is still stroking himself but it's slower now. Dean is still lightly licking your clit, just barely. He pulls his fingers out of you. He doesn't let up with his tongue though. He's just barely licking your clit, so lightly. You're so sensitive, every sensation is heightened, it's almost too much but he's being so gentle. 

His fingers are wet from being inside you and he takes them and starts circling your ass. He pushes in just a little, and stops. He can feel you're not relaxed yet. He concentrates on his tongue again, holding his fingers just inside your ass. You're looking at Sam. He's still watching, he never takes his eyes off of you. He stands up and reaches his hand up over his back, pulling his shirt off in one motion. He lets his pants fall and kicks out of them. He's long and lean, his belly is flat and you can see the muscles moving under his skin in his stomach and chest and arms.  
  
Dean is still tonguing your clit, so lightly. He pushes his fingers in your ass just a little more. You move a little, not uncomfortable but feeling a little self conscious. You've done ass play before but never got much out of it. With these two though, you don't know what to expect.   Sam kneels down beside the bed. He's looking into your eyes, this is the closest he's been to you. He puts his hand on the side of your face, gently rubbing a his thumb across your cheek and over your mouth. He's so big, his whole body is big, it's almost intimidating.    
  
"I've been wanting to kiss you," he says, and you can't help but smile a little. _God, he's handsome_ , you think, as a piece of hair falls across his brow. You reach up and brush it back and he leans down to kiss you. It's soft, his mouth moves slowly, gently. Your lips part and you feel his tongue brush yours, just barely. He pulls back a little and you open your eyes, he's staring into you. He kisses you again and just as he does Dean puts a tiny bit more pressure on your clit and pushes his fingers in just a little more. You open your mouth more and Sam deepens the kiss, sliding his hand around behind your head. You reach up and run your hand through his hair, brushing it back from his face. He pulls his hand from behind your head and runs it down your arm, down the length of your side. Touching you, just feeling your skin. You can feel your nipples start to harden again. Dean is still barely skimming your clit with his tongue and every so often his fingers slide in your ass just a tiny bit more. You're relaxing though, it doesn't feel so foreign. It's starting to feel....... Good.    
  
Sam is kissing you harder, both his hands on the sides of your face now. He pulls back and your lips feel swollen and hot. He's kissing a line down your neck and chest and lightly rubbing his thumbs across your nipples now. The brothers are everywhere, they have every erotic spot on your body covered. Sam's mouth lands on your nipple and sucks it in. Dean puts pressure on your clit, no more licking, just pressure, and his fingers are all the way in now. You moan and your hands are grabbing fistfuls of sheets. "Oh my god....." you say. Dean lifts his head, it feels like his face has been between your legs for hours. "Are you ready?" he asks. You look down and Sam pulls his face off your nipple. You make eye contact with Dean, "Yes. Now." is all you say.   
  
It's Dean who's staring at you now, straight into your eyes. "I want to fuck you so bad," he says, his voice is so deep.   Sam stands up and moves away from the bed. "Get over here, Sam," you say. He looks at you and pauses. Your bed is in a corner against the wall. "Prop yourself up in the corner," you say. You're sitting up and you wait for him to get situated, his long legs splayed out on the bed and his back leaned against the wall. You're openly staring at his dick, you can't help it. He smiles at you. 

Dean is standing beside the bed, "Come here," Dean says. You turn around and face him, scooting over closer. He pulls you up and wraps his arms around you, so you're sitting on your knees, pressed against him. You wrap your arms around his neck, this feels so intimate. He sighs and pulls back a little so he can kiss you. "I can smell myself on your face," you say. It's not bad, just musky and smells like you. It's a surprising turn on, it's like you've marked him in a way, he's yours now.  
 He buries his face in your neck, "That's a good smell," he says. "I could eat your pussy for days." You run your hand up the back of his head, feeling his short hair. "Well you certainly deserve a gold medal for pussy eating." 

You feel him smile against your neck, he laughs a little and squeezes you in his arms. His dick is full and hard, pressed against your belly between you. Sam's size may be impressive, but Dean isn't small by any means. You reach down between you and take it in your hand. It's oozing and you rub your thumb across the slit and he groans against your neck. He's wound tight, trying to be easy but his hands are grabbing your sides. You pull away, you don't want him coming in your hand.   You turn back to Sam. "Poor Sam, I feel like you've been neglected," you say. You crawl towards him on your hands and knees. You start kissing his chest and he runs his hands through your hair, looking down at you. His head is turned slightly to the side and you watch his eyes close as you rub your teeth over his nipple. You kiss your way down his hard stomach and wrap your hand around his dick. His eyes look a little foggy and he bucks his hips a little as you run your tongue over the head. There's no way you'll be able to deep throat it, but you'll still make it feel damn good.   Dean is behind you on the bed, he pulls your ass towards him as you suck the head of Sam's dick in your mouth, using lots of suction. He bangs his head back against the wall and you smile around a mouthful of his dick. You slide your mouth down as far as you can; if he's in your throat any more you'll gag. _And that's only half of him._

You hear Dean open the bottle of lube and you know he's getting ready. You're sucking up and down Sam's dick, swallowing as much of him as you can and wrapping your hand tight around the bottom. Dean rubs a circle around your ass with the pad of his thumb, the lube makes it warm and it feels insanely good. You moan on Sam's cock and he fists his hands in your hair again. 

Dean presses his cock against your ass. He's got his hands on your hips, holding you very still. He presses in just slightly, it feels intrusive, but not bad. He stops, you can imagine he's trying not to just bury himself in your ass. He slides in a little more and your breath catches, it doesn't hurt, the lube is warming you up inside and you're feeling full. "Just relax," he says. 

You concentrate on Sam. Running your hand and mouth up and down the length of him. He bucks his hips and pulls your hair back so he can see you with his cock stuffed in your mouth. Dean pushes in again and he's all the way in now, his thighs rubbing the backs of yours. He slowly pulls back and slides in, slow and easy. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asks, and you moan around his dick as Dean starts moving a little faster. It feels strange inside you, but so, sooo good. It's hot and there's so much pressure and he's burying himself so deep now. You can't concentrate on Sam anymore, you're trying but you're too busy feeling Dean. His hands are biting into your hips, holding your ass just where he wants it. The sound of him slapping against your ass is obscene and every time you hear it you want more. More, more, more, that's all you can think. 

Sam has gone still, his head is leaned back. You look up at him, his head is back against the wall and turned away from you and Dean. Your hand is still around him and you squeeze a little. He turns his head to you, "Look," he says. He turns his head away again. You look to the side, and he's looking at the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. You can see it all there. It's like a graphic porn and you're in the middle of it. 

Dean is digging his hands into your hips, his grip is so tight there are veins sticking out in his arms. He's going to bruise you and you don't care. His eyes are closed tight and he's biting his bottom lip. All the muscles across his chest and stomach are pulled taut. He's getting closer, _slap, slap, slap_ , every time he buries himself in you. Sam is staring and you can't look away. Dean seems to realize something is going on and opens his eyes. He turns his head to see what you're both looking at. "Oh god," he groans. 

Sam grabs your head and pushes your mouth down over him again, thrusting up into your face. They're in a rhythm, both sliding in and out of you together. God damn, you wonder if it's possible for them to go so deep they meet in the middle. 

Dean keeps saying it, "Oh god, oh god, oh god," over and over, and Sam is grunting and pushing into your throat. You're trying not to gag. Dean grips your sides even tighter and you know he's on the edge, the rhythm is gone and he's rutting into your ass. "Uh, uh, uh" he can't form words now, he thrusts so deep and it burns inside you. There's so much friction building and then you feel his come, hot and slick, easing the friction. 

Sam shoves your mouth down hard and you gag, you can't help it. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sam says. Dean collapses on your back and you bury your face in Sam's crotch, you can't hold yourself up anymore. You lay there just breathing, trying to catch your breath. Sam is rubbing the back of your neck, "I'm sorry," he says again. "It's fine, Sam," you say. Dean isn't moving, he's breathing hard and all of his weight is on you. He groans. "Son of a bitch," he says, and you smile. He moves off of you, sliding out. Sam pulls you up, he's so strong. He hugs you against his chest and kisses you gently. "I'll be right back," you tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Dean go to the bathroom and clean up. He's watching you in the mirror and you're trying not to make eye contact. You're sure you look like crap but you don't want to look in the mirror and confirm it. Dean's looking down at the sink. "Listen, I hope I didn't hurt you," he says. "I know I was rough, I lost it a little bit." 

You look at him then, he looks a little ashamed and even though you barely know him, it hits your heart. You take his face in your hands and make him look up. "Dean, I'm not denying my ass is going to be sore tomorrow. It is, it really is." You smile and kiss him, and his face relaxes a bit. "But it's a good kinda sore, and I wouldn't take it back. You're not going to break me Dean." He kisses you again. He stays in the bathroom and you turn to leave.  When you come out Sam has coated his hands in lube and he's rubbing up and down the full length of his cock. _Holy shit_. Women would pay good money to watch this show. Hell, men would too. 

He watches you walk across the room. He's always watching. Whatever embarrassment he had when you first met is gone, long gone. He's looking at you with lust, it's all over his face.

 "Come here," he says. He's still sitting up with his back against the wall. You climb up beside him in bed and he pulls you up on top of him. You straddle him and sit on his dick. It's laying flat against his belly, hard as a rock, and you sit on top of it so it's flush up against you. 

"Are you sure you still want to? I understand if you're done." 

He's searching your face, he'll know if you lie. You lean down and kiss him, exploring his mouth, touching his face, his chest, his arms. He's so muscular, strong and lean. His body is new and different, it's like you're starting over from the beginning. 

He's rubbing your back and down your thighs, his touch feels good. Soft but firm, his fingers are long, just like the rest of him. He cups your face in his hands and breaks the kiss, he's looking for an answer. "Yes, Sam, I still want to. I'm not done." He smiles and you hear Dean from behind you. "Thatta girl." 

You turn to look at him, he's leaned against the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed. Totally naked. He's smiling and his dick is getting hard again. 

 Sam turns your face back to him. "Not right now, Dean, she's mine right now." And he's kissing you again, hard. He sits up, away from the wall and pulls you tight against him, crushing your mouth against his. His arms are so long they wrap well around each side of you. You're starting to grind against him, slow, little movements of your hips, back and forth. He loosens his grip so you have more room to move, leaning back against the wall. There's space between you now and he lightly slides his thumbs across your nipples. It shoots like electricity between your legs and you catch your breath. He smiles like he's having fun, he's playing with you. You're grinding against him more and more, the lube he rubbed on is hot and it makes you slide so easily up the length of him. You're trying not to think about his size, just what you're feeling right now. Slide up and down, up and down. 

He leans down and sucks a nipple in his mouth, he pinches the other one and you grind down hard against him. He sucks in a breath. That's good," he says. You reach up and run your hand through his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling his head back. You know he'll like it, he wants to be gentle but you can tell he likes it rough. He's looking up at you and he forces his hips up, the head almost going inside you, you still have a hand full of his hair and you lean down in his face. 

"No, Sam, not yet. Be still." He's looking into your eyes, "Ok." he says. 

You reach down between your legs and grab him in your hand. You're going to use him like a dildo, and you tell him that. "You're going to be my toy, Sam. I'm going to use your dick as my toy. So you have to stay still." He nods. He puts his arms out to his sides and slides lower in the bed. He's slightly propped up, and he's looking at you, waiting. 

Dean sits down in the chair, apparently he's staying for the show.   You slide up Sam a little bit, still straddling him. You're far enough up that the tip of his dick barely touches your clit, light feathery touches. You've still got it in your hand and you start teasing yourself with it, just like you did with the dildo. Little circles, pressure, it's slick and hot and feels really good. Sam is watching but his arms are still out, he's not touching you. 

You start the same rhythm you had with the vibrator, pressure and then slide it down and just put part of the head in. It's driving him nuts, he moves his hands wanting to touch you. Your only fear is that he'll shove you down on his dick before you're ready. You're really getting wet, but he's big, and you're going to have to ease into it.

You put the head in, that's all, and then slide it back up to your clit. He's got his hands in his hair now, it's driving him crazy. You have to give him credit though, he hasn't tried to thrust up even once. He's behaving and something tells you he'd like to hear it. You let go of his dick and it hits his belly. He puts his hands out again, thinking that's why you stopped, to punish him. 

You've got his number, you know what he likes. You lean down by his ear-- this is a conversation you don't think he'd want Dean privy to, so you whisper, "You're being such a good boy, Sam. You're holding very still. I'm going to let you touch me now, but you can't shove it in yet, ok?" You don't move, you keep your mouth by his ear, and he turns his head toward you and says, "Ok," very softly. 

You start whispering to him again, "You know Sam, I think you might like it if you were tied up. Do you want me to tie you up?" His breath is a little shaky in your ear and he takes a minute to answer, "Yes, but....." he trails off. 

"I know Sam, not right now. Maybe some other time, if we're ever alone. I promise, ok?" His only answer is a small nip at your earlobe. God, you love it when someone bites your ear.  

You've got him in your hand again and you put just the head in. Sam is rubbing your thighs and looking down at you. You slide down on him a little and feel yourself stretch. You wonder how much you'll be able to take in. You can't imagine all of his dick inside you. You raise up and slide down a little more, each time going down just a half an inch more or so. You're drawing it out, going so slow, but it feels beyond good. You've never been stretched like this, you imagined it would hurt but it doesn't. It just feels like you're full, so so full. Everything is so hot and slick and you're sure that's helping. 

You go down as far as you can comfortably and he's still not all the way in. It's going to have to work because he's absolutely dying, face tightened up and his head back in the pillow, and you want to speed up. So you start riding him, taking in as much as you can and then sliding so far up he's almost out. He's got his hands on your sides and he pulls you up suddenly, totally off of his dick, and he kisses you hard. 

"I need to be on top or I'm not gonna last another minute," he says. "I promise I won't hurt you." 

How can you say no to that? He puts his arms around you and rolls. He's over you, and he's so tall that your face is even with his chest. "You tell me if anything hurts and I'll stop, ok?" You nod and reach down to guide him in. He groans and lays down over you, it's skin to skin against your whole bodies now. He starts slow, you know he's only going half in or so, sliding back out. 

"God, you're tight," he says in your ear. Dean makes a noise in the chair and you can tell it throws Sam off a little. You need his attention back on you. "I need to put my hand down there if I'm going to come, Sam."

He's being so cautious and there's not enough friction against your clit, as good as this feels you're not going to get off. He raises up enough that you can slide your hand down and you start playing with your clit, seeing what feels good with his rhythm. Surprisingly, him raising up a little feels really good, he's going in further and the distance for your hand changed the angle. "That feels so good, Sam." Your head rolls to the side and there's Dean. 

You close your eyes. You want Sam deeper. You spread your legs wider and raise them up. "Deeper, Sam." He raises up just a little higher and goes a tiny bit more. It's not enough. "More Sam...." Again, slightly higher and just barely more. It's so good, but you can take more. He's hitting something inside that feels different, and it's a really good kind of different. 

You pull your hand out, you don't need it there now, and your pull your knees up and out. "Come on, Sam, more." And he's shaking a little, you can feel it in his arms. His voice is shaking too, "Tell me if this is ok." And he's all the way in. 

It's only for a second and he's sliding back out, so full, you're so stretched. "Yes, Sam, yes, more." And he raises up slightly higher again, he's slamming into you and you can feel something building, this isn't normal. It's hot and it's pooling in your belly. You're whimpering and saying "yes, Sam, yes, yes, Sam, Sam, Sam..." and you feel it, like an explosion, lights flashing behind your eyes, heat moving from where his dick is hitting, crawling out through your belly. You feel something wet and you can hear it. Sam can't hold on anymore and he yells as he comes, and he comes really hard, you feel his dick twitching for a full minute after it's over. 

He's still inside you and he's smothering you, but you wouldn't tell him to move for anything in the world. You can't get up anyway, and you don't know what just happened. That was different than any orgasm you've ever had.    
"Well I've never seen that before." Dean says from the chair. 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam says. 

"Have you done that before?" Dean asks, ignoring Sam's order. You and Sam don't know who he's talking to and in unison you both say, "No."

 "I've only seen that in porn, and even then I thought it was fake. I think she had a G-spot orgasm," Dean says. 

Sam looks at you and you shrug. You didn't know that was a real thing either. 

"So was she squirting?" Sam asks Dean. So that's what that wetness was, you couldn't open your eyes at the time to see what was going on. 

"Yep," Dean says, "Seriously Sammy, I know you say your dick is too big, but if you can do shit like that with it you've got the best problem to have, man. I always told you that you should have gone into porn."

You laugh, you can't help it. Sam is laughing too. You need to move and you push on his side so that he rolls off of you. 

Dean is sitting in the chair with a raging hard on. He sees you looking and he waves you away. "This does not need to be taken care of, there's no way I could get off again anyway. I was just enjoying the show. I'd love to know what you guys were whispering about though," he smiles. 

"I'm sure you would," you say. You stand on shaky legs and head to the bathroom. 

 You all sleep in the same bed that night. Sam wraps his arms around you tight and you face Dean, he touches your face every so often when he looks at you. 

You sleep for half the next day, and then you eat cereal together at your kitchen table. Dean can't help a lopsided grin when he sees how gingerly you sit down on the wooden chair. They tell you goodbye and thank you. They don't clarify if that was for the help with the monster or for the sex, and you don't ask. And they tell you that they'll stop by if they ever roll through town again. 

You know that's not happening, and you're ok with it. As much as you felt like you knew them, you really don't. They're strangers. And you won't ever see them again.....  


End file.
